Sparring in the Rain
by Lynz87
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are sparring when unexpected emotions consume them. Rated M to be careful.


A/N:: I wrote this story on a whim. Lately I typically only write original fiction but I'm hoping to get back into ff. I haven't posted anything here since 2004! This story is pretty cliché and cheesy but it was pretty fun to write. This is a short one-shot. There will (probably) be no updates….but enjoy!

* * *

The tranquility of the forest this sunny fall afternoon was broken only by the destructive ki blasts produced by the two Saiyan's fighting above the trees. What had started hours ago as a friendly sparring match had quickly turned into a full out duel. The once pristine landscape of untouched forested hills was nearly destroyed by the Saiyan's fight.

Goku was fast enough to elude Vegeta's barrage of attacks but wasn't so quick to avoid a well-timed kick that sent him hurdling towards the ground. He hit the ground at a tremendous speed, sending dust and debris into the air around him. He sat up with a groan and scanned the skies for any signs of the other Saiyan. He stood warily, his body no longer used to fighting at such a high intensity for such a long time. Goku had barely gained his footing before he was knocked to the ground again.

"What's the matter Kakarott? Giving up already?" Vegeta's unsympathetic voice came from above him and echoed over the valley, making him sound like some kind of demented god.

Goku was on his feet quickly, not bothering to respond to Vegeta's taunts. He took to the air again, immediately dodging Vegeta's galic gun attack. He moved with lightening speed and came up behind his opponent. He grabbed Vegeta from behind and swung him around before letting him go. He hit the ground and slid, taking out trees and rocks in his wake before finally coming to rest at the bottom of a hill. He looked none too pleased as he emerged from the dust.

In the blink of an eye he had appeared once more in front of his rival. Goku reacted immediately and a furious bout of punches, kicks and blasts ensued for several long minutes until they both broke apart in order to glare at and to size up their opponent. Goku was exhausted and used Vegeta's next assault as an opportunity to end the fight. He grabbed onto Vegeta, effectively thwarting his attack.

They struggled in the air violently as Vegeta fought off Goku's attempts to make him stop. They were so wrapped up that they didn't even realize they were no longer flying until both Saiyan's crashed into the ground. Goku used his greater strength to pin Vegeta's arms behind his back as the prince cursed and struggled against the restraint.

"We can't keep fighting like this," Goku panted, "I'm exhausted."

"You're weak Kakarott," Vegeta spat before violently wrenching one arm away from Goku. He tried to free the other arm but Goku was faster, suddenly Vegeta found his legs kicked out from under him and Goku pinned him to the ground. He struggled for a moment, eyes widening as he thrashed to no avail before eventually falling still, panting just as heavily as Goku.

"What's wrong with you?" Goku asked suspiciously. It was times like this that Vegeta was reminded that Goku's personality wasn't all jovial and child-like; he could also be serious and perceptive. In fact, that's what the problem was. Over the last few years with no enemy to fight they had spent nearly all their free time together sparring and Vegeta was finally able to see beyond the idiot that he'd always thought Goku was.

Something in him had shifted at the realization that Goku acted differently around him. He treated Vegeta with a respect he didn't even bestow his closest friends and he allowed him to see the deeper facets of his being. These experiences had all accumulated in the prince's mind and he found he also respected Goku in a way he had not before. That's not what he was worried about though; it was the feelings that went beyond respect or even friendship that had really been bothering him.

It was almost ironic how Vegeta fought so viciously with Goku in order to take his mind off of the confusing feelings he'd been having towards the only other surviving full-blooded Saiyan. But it all seemed to crash down around him at that moment as he tried to get away from the man who was once his enemy and now his closest companion. Vegeta said nothing as he stared defiantly up at Goku, silently wishing he would just let go, get off and move away from him.

He was so close that Vegeta could feel Goku's breath, heavy and winded from fighting, on his face. He smelled sweet like cinnamon and his eyes were alarmingly close and staring directly into Vegeta's. Goku's body rested heavily on top of Vegeta's and he could feel the prince's pounding heart against his own chest. Something had shifted between them when Goku had pinned Vegeta. It was the confusing, overwhelming and frighteningly undeniable realization that there was physical chemistry between them.

Vegeta felt his treacherous body lean upwards, towards Goku, until their faces were mere inches apart. They shared the same breath for several long moments as their hard chests pressed against each other.

"What - ?" Goku started to ask, loosening his grip on Vegeta's wrists and sitting up slowly, a look of perplexed curiosity etched onto his features. He was probably wondering the same thing Vegeta was about what the hell was almost happening between them.

"Get off of me Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled suddenly, shoving the other Saiyan aside as he scrambled to his feet and without looking back or saying another word; taking to the skies and leaving Goku alone amid the destructed landscape.

Vegeta's heart was practically beating out of his chest and his mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to put as much distance as possible between him and Goku. That was a bad thing to do; the wrong thing to do and not to mention completely out of character. For the first time ever Vegeta felt self-conscious about his actions. After all, _he had_ nearly kissed the younger Saiyan.

* * *

Goku was left staring into the sky after Vegeta, still trying to comprehend the other Saiyans actions. Nothing remotely like that had ever happened between them before and Goku didn't really know what to make of it. He was pretty sure that Vegeta had wanted to kiss him.

That was confusing enough but thinking that maybe he wouldn't have minded if Vegeta kissed him really sent Goku's mind reeling. In the moment he would have welcomed the intimate gesture but now that Vegeta was gone Goku's face flushed red with embarrassment. Maybe he had misinterpreted what had passed between him and Vegeta but that still didn't explain why the other Saiyan had left so quickly.

Goku felt confused as he headed home; going over the spar in his mind leading up to the point of Vegeta's hasty departure. There was nothing about their duel that hinted at what happened at the end and if anything Vegeta was behaving more ruthless than ever. It was easier for Goku to believe that he had just imagined the soft, almost tender look in Vegeta's eyes as he inched closer to Goku's face; but that was all shattered when Goku had moved away and now he couldn't figure out why he'd moved. Wasn't he curious enough to find out what might have happened? But it was too late to think of what ifs.

By the time Goku got home he was frustrated by his own thoughts and even ignored Chi Chi when she asked (demanded) why he was late for diner. He drifted over to the table where Chi Chi and Goten, who was staying with them due to a falling out with his new girlfriend, were just finishing their dinners. Chi Chi was angry at being ignored but after taking in the conflicted look marring her husbands' usually sunny disposition and after sharing a look of concern with Goten she decided that yelling at him for being late could wait.

"What happened, Goku?" her question still sounded an awful lot like a demand but Goku could recognize the underlying concern in his wife's voice. He shook his head slightly, not yet trusting his voice. He was afraid he might blurt it out - Vegeta nearly kissed me! Thought of acknowledging it or even saying it out loud sent an involuntary shudder down Goku's spine that didn't go unnoticed by Goten or Chi Chi.

"Did something happen with Vegeta?" Goten asked innocently enough but the question had Goku going tense and his palms sweating immediately. He tried to calm himself down. Goten simply knew he was sparring with Vegeta today and it was a totally valid question because there was no way Goten knew what had happened, or nearly happened, between them.

"No," Goku nearly shouted defensively causing Goten and Chi Chi to exchange another look. Goku knew he was being irrational. "Yes; I mean…we fought," his answer didn't seem to placate them in the least.

"Of course you fought," Chi Chi responded with a nervous laugh, "Isn't that the whole reason you meet? To spar?"

"Yeah, of course it is, it just went kind of badly today," Goku responded, shoveling food into his mouth in the hopes that he wouldn't have to talk about this any more.

"Is everything okay?" Goten asked, leaning forward to examine his father's expression. Goku was a bad liar and maybe he wasn't completely lying but he was definitely omitting part of the truth.

"Its fine," Goku didn't sound fine when he said it though; he sounded a million miles away. "I'm going to go have a bath," he announced suddenly, pushing his plate away and practically bolting out the back door. Chi Chi and Goten were left to stare after him in utter bewilderment.

"What was that all about?" Chi Chi asked rhetorically, feeling completely stunned by Goku's behaviour.

"I don't know but he sure is acting weird. What do you think happened with Vegeta?" Goten had sensed a strange merging of his father and Vegeta's ki's shortly before they parted but it was impossible to determine what that meant and he thought it best not to mention it to Chi Chi.

"Oh who knows, that man is such a barbarian he could have done anything to my poor sweet Goku," his mother was delusional to think that Goku and Vegeta were any different but Goten decided it best to keep that thought to himself too.

* * *

By the time Vegeta arrived back at Capsule Corp. he was genuinely freaking out on the inside, although unlike Goku his outward demeanor gave nothing away to his inner turmoil. He knew Goku was smart enough to figure out, or at least make an educated guess at, what Vegeta had nearly done. He was only slightly relieved that he hadn't actually kissed the third class Saiyan because the implication was there either way. He briefly wondered if Goku was freaking out about it as much as he was. Probably not; after all, it wasn't Goku who initiated it.

"You're home early. Didn't you spar with Goku today?" Bulma's voice startled him out of his inner musings but he recovered quickly, thankful that her back was turned as she tended something on the stove.

"Yes," he replied. Bulma turned at his short response and leveled him with a measured look. "Kakarott had to get home to his harpy," he added as an explanation. She continued to stare at him but didn't say anything else and when the moment stretched too long Vegeta abruptly left the kitchen, ignoring Bulma's shout that dinner was nearly ready.

He stalked outside and headed for the gravity room. He didn't relax until the door had slid shut behind him leaving Vegeta completely alone with his thoughts. He didn't feel like training though so he simply sat in the middle of the large room feeling rather numb about his recent actions.

It had taken him long enough to come to terms with the camaraderie that had developed between him and Goku. How could he possibly be attracted to the other Saiyan when he could barely admit that they were even friends?

After fighting Buu their friendship had been undeniable. They'd been through enough together at that point and considering they were the only surviving full-blooded Saiyans it was only natural to put their rivalry aside. When Goku left to train with Uub, Vegeta had missed him, possibly more than his own wife or even his true friends and children did. It wasn't until Goku had returned that Vegeta realized why he'd missed the other Saiyan so much and how far his feelings went beyond simple camaraderie.

That had been nearly a year ago. Vegeta and Goku had quickly fallen into a routine of sparring four times a week and Vegeta didn't dare acknowledge his confusing feelings for that entire time. In fact, they really hadn't talked much about anything, least of all their friendship. So why Vegeta made a move now when he'd been fully content letting his feelings fester yet never come to the surface was nothing short of a mystery.

All these thoughts were rolling through Vegeta's mind as he sat on the floor of the gravity room. He decided then and there that the best course of action might be to just avoid Goku. It was a depressing thought as he was losing both his sparring partner and his best friend. Vegeta didn't even want to think about what was going through Goku's head about the whole thing. Vegeta certainly couldn't talk to anyone about it and it was mostly because he refused to appear vulnerable to the humans.

All Vegeta could do was distance himself from the situation, and Goku, and hope for it to just go away.

* * *

Goku sat atop a large rock in the middle of a deserted valley. He'd been coming here everyday since his and Vegeta's last spar. The prince had yet to return to their old training grounds and Goku was resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be coming back. He took to the sky as night was falling and decided then and there that he wouldn't be returning either. He was wasting all of his time thinking of and waiting for the other Saiyan. His family was worried and even his friends started asking about him, concerned that they hadn't seen Goku in so long.

It had been two months since Goku last sparred with Vegeta. Two months since…since whatever happened had happened. The truth of that day still had Goku perplexed but it was clear to him that Vegeta was avoiding him because of what happened that day. Goku couldn't help but think bitterly about what hadn't happened. That surprised him more than he'd like to admit but he'd be lying to himself if he said that Vegeta didn't intrigue him on some level; on a level beyond friendship and perhaps even beyond being the last of the same species.

When Goku finally arrived back home Chi Chi and Goten, who had since broken up with the girl he was fighting with and officially moved back home, were already in bed. It had been this way for the better part of the last two months because while Vegeta was avoiding Goku, Goku had been avoiding everybody.

The following morning Goku woke to an empty bed and cursed mentally. He usually liked to be out of the house before Chi Chi was awake. He grudgingly got dressed and made his way to the kitchen where he found his wife and son cooking together over the stove. When they noticed him standing in the doorway they stopped what they were doing and immediately turned to Goku.

"Hungry Dad?" Goten asked as he held out a plate of food. Both Goten and Chi Chi had been walking on eggshells around Goku for months in the hope that he'd come around and spend more time at home. Goku silently took the plate and sat at the table. He began eating immediately trying to halt their attempts at conversation. It didn't work.

"Are you going out Goku?" Chi Chi asked in a voice that sounded far too timid to be coming from her.

"I might go for a walk," he replied with an indifferent shrug.

"You are coming with us, aren't you?" Goten looked so hopeful that Goku couldn't say no even though he had no idea where they were going.

"Of course," he replied.

"So you'll be back by noon?" Chi Chi asked. He simply nodded his assent before leaving the table and his unfinished food and escaping outside to wander through the forest.

Goku wandered aimlessly, walking the entire time. He was hoping time would drag on a little slower but in no time the sun had risen high enough that he knew it was nearly noon. He felt anxious as he headed back home, slowing his walk to a near crawl as he racked his brain trying to figure out where they were going. He knew he'd heard Chi Chi and Goten talking about it and he recalled his own half-hearted responses when they tried to include him in their planning but everything else eluded him.

He'd barely stepped out of the trees and into the clearing their house was built upon before Chi Chi was marching out of the back door towards him. She looked absolutely murderous and Goku couldn't help but smile because he had missed his wife's fiery attitude.

"Goku! Where have you been?" she shouted as she stalked closer, and when she reached him she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back towards the house like a petulant child. "Everyone's waiting for you. You always looked forward to the Capsule Corp. picnic but this year you're practically avoiding it."

Goku felt the colour drain from his face. How could he possibly forget the picnic? It was the only time of the year that everyone was together at once. All of his friends would be there to witness the tension that was sure to arise between Goku and Vegeta. Goku could only hope that Vegeta wouldn't be around although the sudden need to talk to him was overwhelming.

Chi Chi dragged him into the house and Goku's mind was still reeling when they came around the corner to see Goten, Gohan, Videl and even Mr. Satan waiting in the living room. Goku was quick to mask his true feelings as he greeted everyone jovially. If Goku was acting oddly nobody said anything about it although Goten shared a meaningful look with his older brother and it was decided that Goku and Gohan would fly to Capsule Corp. That way they wouldn't have to take two vehicles; and it also gave Gohan a chance to ask why his father hadn't been calling him back.

* * *

"I haven't heard from you in a while," Gohan said it as conversationally as he could so his father wouldn't think of it as an accusation. They'd only been flying for a short time and they were going slow but Gohan was afraid if he didn't start talking they'd get to Capsule Corp. before he even had the chance.

"We could have used instant transmission," Goku mused, ignoring his son.

"Dad this is important, everyone's worried about you. I've been calling for what seems like months and mom says you're never home anymore and Goten said you wont even spar with him," Gohan's voice was concerned but he was also quickly growing weary of his fathers evasiveness.

"I know and I'm sorry," was Goku's forced response. Gohan could only gawk at his father in shock. This wasn't the same man who busted down his door three months ago because Gohan was late for dinner and his mother was getting angry. Now Goku was never at dinner either and he made no effort to find out what his kids were up to.

"If this is about Vegeta…."

"Who say's that it is?" Goku interrupted.

"Goten said you and Vegeta had a falling out during a spar and ever since you've been disappearing and when you are home you seem pathetic and unhappy," Gohan was feeling irritated enough that he didn't care if he was upsetting Goku but when Goku didn't respond he tried another tactic. "I talked to Trunks when I dropped Goten off last week and he says Vegeta's been more horrible than usual. Trunks said all he does is train and Bulma's already had to fix the gravity room three times. Sounds like it would be better for everyone if the two of you stopped fighting."

"I'm not so sure about that," Goku answered; the near kiss from Vegeta flashed through his mind and he couldn't help the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Maybe you could talk to him at least," Gohan suggested.

"Maybe," was Goku's response and after that they didn't talk and before Goku was ready for it they were landing outside of Capsule Corp.

* * *

Everyone at the party seemed to have missed Goku but no one brought up why he hadn't been around lately. Goku greeted his friends, trying to appear happy to see everyone, and they bought it. Although a few made jokes about how Goku hadn't even touched the buffet yet. Goku couldn't help but notice how his own family was avoiding him; maybe they were just too busy catching up with everyone or maybe it was because they could see how fake Goku was being.

"Hey, not hungry?" Bulma had snuck up on him while he was trying to fade into the background.

"Oh, hi Bulma, I'm okay," Goku replied distantly.

"Vegeta's in the gravity room. I was hoping you'd talk to him because he's been driving me crazy ever since you guys stopped sparring. I need him out of the house," she laughed but Goku could tell she was being serious as she gently pushed him towards the door leading outside. He left the house without another thought.

Realistically he didn't want to talk to Vegeta ever but he couldn't wander around the Capsule Corp. property forever. Eventually he made his was to the gravity room where he hesitated outside of the door for another ten minutes. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to the other Saiyan and he was worried Vegeta wouldn't talk to him at all.

Finally he gave into what was mostly curiosity but also to appease his family and Bulma. Without giving it too much thought he entered the gravity room where after only a few steps he found himself flat on his face and being crushed by the unnaturally high gravity setting Vegeta was training under. Goku let out a startled yelp but was quick to recover as he forced himself to stand. He'd almost forgotten about Vegeta after his intense entrance into the room but when he stood the Saiyan prince was standing in front of him, looking none too happy about seeing Goku.

"Ugh, can't you turn down the gravity?" Goku begged, immediately grateful that he had a legitimate reason for breaking the silence.

"Is it too hard for the strongest man in the universe?" Vegeta asked mockingly. "You used to run circles around me at this setting." He said the last part as if my misfortune was a personal victory to him, and it probably was.

"I haven't trained in two months, what do you think?" Goku bit back and Vegeta was surprised at the anger in Goku's voice. After a long beat of awkward silence Vegeta moved to the controls and shut off the gravity machine. Goku felt instant relief but also instant panic because now he had nothing to distract him from Vegeta.

"Why haven't you been training?" Vegeta asked and Goku was surprised by his civility.

"My sparring partner is avoiding me," Goku responded a touch resentfully.

"Oh. That's too bad," was Vegeta's response as he moved around Goku and headed for the door. Goku instinctively grabbed his arm but Vegeta shook him off and gave him a warning look.

"What is your problem Vegeta?"

"Your friends are worried about you. Bulma's always on the phone with that harpy of yours listening to how you're never around and how you don't even spend time with your own kids," Vegeta didn't know why he was telling Goku this but he supposed he was just curious about the perpetually happy Saiyan's sudden depression.

"Does that mean you're worried about me too?" Goku didn't mean to ask and after he said it he wanted to physically put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't be a fool Kakarott," Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leveled Goku with a withering look.

"Why won't you spar with me?" Goku asked and Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. "Is this about what happened last time? Well, I mean to say….nothing _happened_, just…."

"Shut up! I don't know what you think happened but I don't want to hear about it ever again," Vegeta was fuming and Goku was staggered at how suddenly he'd been incensed. Vegeta turned and started to stalk out again but Goku followed him.

"Vegeta, wait," Goku called as he tried to catch up.

"What do you want now Kakarott?" Vegeta called over his shoulder, not bothering to stop.

"A spar," was Goku's reasonable response. Vegeta stopped and turned to face the younger Saiyan. He didn't look angry anymore but he didn't look impressed either.

"Fine. Tuesday, the usual spot," that was all he said before turning and disappearing inside Capsule Corp. Goku could have danced he was so happy but trying to figure out why he was so happy led to confusing thoughts.

* * *

Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi noticed a difference in Goku right away. Even when he'd rejoined the party he'd been in a considerably better mood than he had in weeks. They could only assume that he'd worked things out with Vegeta even though the older Saiyan had been curiously missing all day. They arranged to head home the same way and Goku flew with Gohan although this time they traveled fast and no words were exchanged.

It wasn't long though before Goku revealed that he would be sparring with Vegeta in a few days and that he thought maybe things would work out. Everyone was relieved because Goku was happy but especially because they were ignorant towards the sexual tension brewing between Goku and Vegeta.

When Tuesday finally arrived Goku could barely contain his excitement as he ate breakfast with his family and talked amiably with Gohan about school. They could tell that he was anxious to leave however and eventually Chi Chi shooed him out the door and Goku headed towards the valley that had served as his and Vegeta's training grounds for the past year. It was amazing how the land seemed to regenerate and mend itself over the last few months considering they hadn't been there destroying it every day.

He waited on the same rock he was sitting on last time he waited for Vegeta when he hadn't shown up. A few hours of waiting and Goku was crestfallen, assuming that Vegeta had blown him off yet again. The depression was just sinking in again when Vegeta seemingly fell from the sky and landed in front of Goku. Goku was so surprised he literally jumped off the rock. He stood for a moment awkwardly, almost wanting to hug Vegeta he was so happy he'd shown up.

"Are you ready to fight?" Vegeta asked simply. He looked and acted unaffected by their reunion but Goku could sense that Vegeta was also eager to spar again.

"I'm ready," Goku conceded with a nod.

Without another word the Saiyan's took to the sky, clashing under the blinding sunlight. While they were evenly matched normally, once they transformed into super Saiyan it quickly became obvious that Vegeta had been training intensely the past few months. For the first time ever he was legitimately beating Goku. Goku wasn't entirely surprised considering he hadn't even worked out, let alone sparred, since their last fight.

And although Vegeta was beating the crap out of Goku both Saiyan's had noticed a shift in the way they were fighting each other. Somehow they were sparring differently than ever before. Instead of blasting each other with energy blasts and special attacks, Goku and Vegeta were fighting much more intimately. They were kicking, punching, head butting, scratching and basically fighting like a pair of wild animals.

They fought for hours and both were bloody, bruised and their clothes in tatters. The air around them felt electrified and when dusk started setting in they positively glowed. Both Saiyan's were tired and soaked once it had started raining and hadn't stopped for hours. When they broke apart it was difficult to see each other through the downpour.

At one point Goku managed to sneak around behind Vegeta, using the rain for cover. His plan was spoiled when Vegeta suddenly turned, sensing Goku, before striking out at the other Saiyan with a vicious uppercut. Goku seemed to hover in the air for a moment before falling from the sky. Vegeta felt stunned as he watched Goku disappear into the trees below. The prince waited a few long moments and when the younger Saiyan hadn't reappeared he dropped to the ground.

It wasn't hard for Vegeta to find Goku despite the rain – all he had to do was follow the trail of destruction Goku's body had made through the trees. He found the other Saiyan still lying prone on the ground; a large pool of water gathering around him. Vegeta knelt over Goku reaching his hand towards the other unconsciously before realizing what he was doing and snatching his hand back to his side. Moments later Goku's eyes flickered open and a crooked smile played across his exhausted features.

"I'm tired, Vegeta," Goku announced after a long uncomfortable moment of them just staring at each other. Vegeta cleared his throat and stood, suddenly feeling very out of place looming over the other Saiyan.

"I know," Vegeta replied simply as he held out his hand for Goku and once he took it, helped him stand. Goku's hand was freezing cold and even though Goku was now standing across from him he had yet to release Vegeta's hand. Vegeta didn't pull away either although his whole body seemed to erupt in goose bumps at the contact.

"Vegeta I….I missed you," Goku's face immediately flushed red as the words he hadn't meant to speak aloud came tumbling from his mouth. Goku hoped the rain would hide some of his embarrassment.

"Me too, Kakarott," came Vegeta's shocking answer and this time when Vegeta moved closer, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable, Goku didn't move away. And when Vegeta was close enough Goku wrapped his arms around the other Saiyan and although there was tension Vegeta let Goku hug him.

They stood for a long time in that strange embrace; both men feeling strangely comforted and yet terrified by the gesture. Eventually they slowly moved apart, hands still resting on each others bodies, as they stared into one anothers eyes. The moment was almost human in its gentleness. Finally Vegeta moved closer, filling the gap between them, as he raised his head and met Goku's lips in a kiss that was literally months in the making.

The younger Saiyan responded eagerly, deepening the kiss until they were gasping for breath but they were both so desperate to feel _something_ that they didn't stop until their heads were spinning from lack of oxygen. Goku rested his forehead against Vegeta's and like that day two months ago they shared the same breath with an intimacy reserved for the greatest of lovers. And neither of them ran away.

They stayed locked in an embrace for what felt like hours in the rain as they kissed and explored each others bodies. Neither of them spoke, afraid that if they did the moment would be lost. Eventually though, they broke apart. It was getting late and considering everyone knew they were together it probably wouldn't be good if neither of them went home.

"Meet me here tomorrow?" Vegeta asked hopefully.

"I think I'll be too tired to spar," Goku replied with a slight laugh. He may not be able to fight but he still wanted to see Vegeta. He wanted to get to know this side of the Saiyan prince because it was new and exciting and the other man had never acted so….sensual before.

"That's okay Kakarott, I don't want to spar," Vegeta gave Goku a cheeky grin and planted a chaste kiss on the younger Saiyans lips before taking off into the sky. Goku stood in a daze for a few long minutes before also heading home. He still felt confused and worried about this new development between himself and Vegeta but now that he'd had the other Saiyan there was no going back.

* * *

Please review! ~ Lynz


End file.
